The Internet, You Say?
by myasianself
Summary: Every normal person knows about the internet, except the Team isn't exactly normal. After Robin, AKA Boy Wonder, wonders on the internet and finds Tumblr, the Team might not want to visit it again, but perhaps they will.
1. Chapter 1

"Guys check this out!" Robin sprung towards the middle of the living room in the Cave in a blur that was almost comparable to Wally's speed. The excitement in his voice and his sudden appearance screamed attention from the Team. One by one, each of the members gathered around the Boy Wonder, curiosity etched in their eyes.

"What is the matter?" Kaldur voiced what everyone was asking themselves. Even in situations such as these, he was still the one to be the voice of the Team. Instead of answering, Robin pulled out his laptop and furiously typed in a URL as everyone looked over his shoulder and around him. An almost navy blue screen popped up, with little sections of white in the center of the screen filled with pictures and words.

"So Rob" Wally poked his shoulder as Robin was leading them to the couch.  
"Care to explain what this is?" He put a pause on the poking to point at the expensive laptop in Robin's hands.

They joined each other on the couch, Robin in the middle. Aside from his left was M'gann with Wally on the other side. Behind the little devil stood Kaldur, peering over the younger boy's head. Artemis leaned her elbow on the couch next to Kaldur, seemingly uninterested in the shenanigans Robin was always up to. Conner loomed over M'gann, mutually uninterested with his arms folded across his chest.

"This is what's known as Tumblr."  
"Like in cheerleading?" M'gann asked. She tilted her body towards Robin, curious to get a better view of the screen.  
"No not tumbling. Tumblr. Just watch." Once more, Robin's hands flew across the keyboard as he typed something in the search bar at the corner of the page.

Y-o-u-n-g. Space. J-u-s-t-i-c-e. Enter. A few seconds passed before an explosion of posts appeared. Pictures of the Team posing, drawings of Wally and Artemis, rumblings and rants of "feels" on the Team, pictures of them fighting the big bad wolves, it was all there.

At the sight of themselves, the Team bursted out in confusion.  
"Like I'd ever allow that!" Artemis stood straight to jab a finger at the drawing of herself and Wally. Robin snickered as M'gann hid Conner's eyes from the rated R content.  
"Don't flatter yourself," Wally shot back. His cheeks were flushed red and his round, scarred eyes looked at everything except for the screen and Artemis. His freckled cheeks were gradually getting past the shade of his hair. He slouched lower into the safety of the green couch.

"Robin, what is all this?" Kaldur held suspicion in his voice.  
"Like I said, this is Tumblr." The smile in Robin's voice was not even hidden. He scrolled down at each of the posts and paused to allow the Team to look at it.

"I don't remember posing for that." Conner looked at himself at the screen, confused and angry, searching for a memory that didn't exist.

M'gann read one of the entries out loud in a monotone voice, cutting the words choppily, however she omitted the swearing involved. "Young...Justice. Holy...I can barely function. My God this is so intense. Don't do it. It's just a cruel...plan to save the world. And oh my got Roy, stop. Water? You doing? Jesus help me I'm going to...dieeeee?"

"Is no one going to explain what Young Justice is?" Artemis pointed out to her comrades.  
"It's what they've called us. The Young Justice after the big guys. Or the Team. Either one." Robin buzzed with laughter, pointing at a "Supermartian" -as they called it- drawing shown on the screen this time. Conner zoomed his eyes on it.

"Who is intruding into our lives like this? Are we going to let them degrade us with things like?" He waved his hands around and Kaldur ducked beside him, ensuring not to get hit. Exasperated, Conner let the thought hang loose. He still felt like a new born baby when it came to things such as this. M'gann looked thoughtfully at the drawing.

"It's not that bad. I think it's cute." She gave Conner a dazzling smile. The smile fused out his fury. He returned a smile and kissed her head as she turned back towards the bright light emitting from the screen.

Time was consumed on the newly found website. There appeared to be many "ships" within the team, mostly between Wally, Artemis, Robin, Conner, and M'gann.  
"Don't worry Kaldur. The Wall-man has got you covered on the ladies." Wally turned to wiggle his eyebrows at the Atlantean.  
"You can't even talk to a girl. What makes you think you can get one for Kaldur?" Artemis still seethed at each "Spitfire" post while as Wally eased on it. Her face had reciprocated Wally's earlier phase of embarrassment. She refused to meet his eye and attempted to hide behind a few string of hairs which were too short to be added to her pony tail.  
"I'm talking to you aren't I? Unless you're questioning your own gender." Wally gave a spurt of laughter at his own clever little comment.

"Hold the flirting and listen to this." Robin waved a hand in front of Artemis's face in hopes of postponing the insult that was sure to come.  
"These people write stories about us you know?" He skimmed the summary of what was to come. "Title, What Is At Fault. Word count, 1,933. Rating, M. Fandom, Young Justice. We don't need this." Impatient, Robin clicked the underlined words which read as "Read more."

He had blanked out on the rating of the content, a poor mistake for the genius boy. He cleared his throat and began the long page of words. Robin's eyebrows furrowed deeper and deeper with each word that came out of his mouth. The team shifted uncomfortably. As the end approached, he quickly sped the process up, putting less animation in the words, running through the paragraphs. As it finally came to an end, everyone stood or sat in silence.

Kaldur broke the quiet. "That was..." He struggled to find appropriate words for what they just read, however Robin found it for him.  
"Perturbing. That was perturbing."  
"That is...one way to put it." Kaldur agreed.

"What are those people thinking?" Artemis shook her head, hair swinging violently. "Do NOT read us another one of those things."  
Conner scratched his head and pushed M'gann, Robin, and Wally closer together as he joined them on the couch.

"I can't say I understand most of this." Conner sighed.  
"Is that really how you do it on Earth?" M'gann piped. Not a single person in the room was free of a blush at her comment.

"I think, we should put this away." Kaldur nodded towards the laptop.  
"I think we should." His suggestion was backed up by Artemis.  
"Tumblr is even weirder than you." Wally directed this towards Robin. "No wonder you found it."  
"World's greatest detective in training." Robin nodded once proudly.  
"It doesn't take a genius to find this kind of stuff on the Internet." Artemis rolled her eyes. Ignoring the comment, Robin found himself with a great idea, much to the dismay of the Team.

"Dude," Robin lightly punched his best friend next to him. "We could do it."  
"Enlighten me." Wally got up to collect himself a snack in the nearby kitchen. He zoomed towards the fridge and cabinets and returned with an armful of food, tossing chips and sodas to his friends.  
"We could run a blog."

Kaldur immediately disagreed with the notion.  
"No," He curtly said. "I will not allow you to do that."  
"Come onnn Kal." Robin groaned the words, a slight tease in his voice. His partner in crime was scrubbing his chin with one hand, which were already greasy from the chips. The other folded across his chest and he contemplated whether to go along with Robin or join in Kaldur in protest.  
"It couldn't be that bad could it?" M'gann joined Robin's side, warming to the idea of running a blog with her beloved Team. She could add it to the list of things accomplished on Earth. Although it wouldn't be the greatest achievement compared to the things she already did, it was still something.  
"It'd be bad." Conner took the liberty to voice his opinion in backing up Kaldur.  
"Supey says it's bad. So I'm in." Wally, Robin, and M'gann now donned matching smiles.

"If you insist, there will be a vote." Kaldur couldn't turn away their request. This was his team after all. He had to admit a small fraction of himself wanted to join this new blogging experience as well. He nodded his head towards Artemis.  
"Two on three. Artemis. The remaining vote will go to you."

Suddenly, all eyes were on her. She froze like a deer in the headlights. M'gann's eyes wore that of a puppy's as did Wally's. If she could see Robin's eyes, she bet his would look the same. Shoving her hands in her pockets, Artemis began to shift her weight, bouncing on and off the couch. She used her stomach and pelvis to bolt herself off of it in a rhythm.

"Artemis?" Robin had a begging tone.  
"I'm thinking." She snapped and stopped the bouncing.

She had to admit, Wally and M'gann had convincing, adorable puppy faces. Even Robin's frown made his glasses look so darn sad and so darn cute.  
Artemis sighed. How could she say no to those faces?

There was a slight pause.  
"I think we should do it."  
Conner groaned and rubbed his face as the trio whooped and gave each other high fives.  
"Sweet!" Wally sped to a screaching hault next to Kaldur, who was smiling. He shook his head.  
"You win. We will open a blog."

"So if drab means boring, would the opposite of drab be rab?" Thoughts manipulated Robin's lips and teeth into an anticipating grin.  
"Look what you did Artemis. He's going on it again. You should've said no." A playful accusation from Wally threw itself at Artemis.

"Just watch." Already, at the mischievous excitement in his voice, the same one that got them into this mess, the Team recoiled in shivers. "This is gonna be rab." Of course, Robin was the only thirteen year old adolescent that could cause such fright run through a group of young teenaged ass kickers as the Team.

* * *

**A/N: STAB ME IN THE FACE I DID IT. I WROTE FANFIC BASED ON TUMBLR AND YOUNG JUSTICE. YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO MURDER ME IN VIOLENT WAYS. I give you my consent omgfgfgfg I'm OTJIAOT;W KEEP ALL WRITING UTENSILS AWAY FROM ME. **

**Idk. Originally, I wasn't gonna publish this, but I showed this to retroprincess89 and got a good review on it, so it gave me hope that maybe I didn't do so bad! Therefore, this is dedicated to her! Please visit her tumblr .com!**


	2. Chapter 2

So this wasn't exactly what Kaldur had expected when he made a Tumblr with his teammates. He had seen the weird parts of it, sure. But there were pleasant people out there, looking up to his Team. The very Team which, by using Tumblr, were now going public. But not too public to answer some of the ridiculous questions they received.

The Team was gathered around their usual blogging spot. Everyday after training, they had surrounded the "Boy with the Laptop" and went through Tumblr. God it was so addicting. All of them had to admit it was. Even Conner, who originally so opposed this idea.

"What are we even going to blog about?" Conner had delved into so many questions in an attempt to stop the new blog from proceeding any further.  
"Ourselves I guess." Robin was surely creative.  
"Seriously dude?" A certain ginger paused from fiddling with his goggles to glare at Robin. "You couldn't think of anything better to blog about?"  
"People seem to find us interesting. I see what he means." As before, M'gann came to Robin's rescue.

Wally shrugged and had proceeded to play with his lightly opaqued goggles. It was decided then that they'd make a blog similar to what many people on Tumblr had done before them. They'd make a blog about Young Justice, themselves. However, when their bios weren't enough to fulfill the fan crazed girls- and boys, they began to receive disturbing questions.

As the daily routine went, they checked the inbox. Reading some of the questions, they asked themselves for the sixteenth time since they made the account why exactly they had done it in the first place.

"Robin, what color is your underwear? :D"  
"omfg your faces are so damn attractive i want to carress it"  
"can we see ur nudes"  
"-stabs self in knee and cries- I love you guys so much sobbing"

Skip. Skip. Nope. Skip. To imagine these were simply a sample of the oddities they frequently received. Not to mention the disturbing fan art which none of them wanted to discuss, much less view. Still, they had the normal people who asked normal things.

"To Aqualad, what's your favorite food on land?"

Kaldur smiled. He could answer this.  
"Since adjusting to living on the surface world, I found myself to enjoy clam chowder. In Atlantis we have not thought to put clams and chowder as a mixture. It is a concept new to me, I admit." As he said this aloud, Robin typed the words in response. Publish. Click. Load. Done.

Next question.  
"Kid Flash and Robin, you guys are my fav from The Young Justice! I rlly rlly love you guys! Anyway, if you could have anyone on your team's powers, whose would you have? Thanks!"

"Rob, pay close attention to my words and type this down carefully." Behind his shades, Robin rolled his eyes. "Ehem." Wally coughed dramatically.  
"I heard you."  
"Good." Wally winked at M'gann.  
"Well I'd love to have Miss M's powers with the whole phasing through walls like Danny Phantom thing. Plus I could shift into a total babe and stare at myself. I don't even have to move or get up to get food too with her telepathy. Aw man." Wally smiled at himself. "That'd be great."

Robin and Artemis shared looks and rolled their eyes together.  
"Great use of powers." Sarcasm was thick on Artemis's words.

"Unlike Kid Lazy/Kid Ego here," Robin began out loud while he typed, "It'd be pretty C-O-O-L to do magic. Consider me an expert on Spelling Bees. With the way Zee uses her powers, it'd be pretty comfortable for me."

"Spelling Bee?" Conner asked.  
"Champion since forever." Robin said proudly.  
"Show off. Just read the next question." Wally finished his third slice of pizza from the plate he was holding and sucked the grease off each his fingers.

"what are some of your favourite hobbies?"

"Laughing at Kid Flash's flirting failures."  
"Cheerleading, learning Earth's customs, and baking of course!"  
"Assisting Red Arrow on his separate missions."  
"Eating and checking out the babes." Wally glared at Robin for his response to the question.  
"Also laughing at Kid Flash's flirting failures." He now glared at both Robin and Artemis.  
"Touring Metropolis and playing with Wolf."

The next question elevated the Team's curiosity.  
"superboy, rumor says u don't like monkeys. any reason why?"  
They never actually knew why he hated them so much.

"Because they are apes." Conner simply said.  
"Kind of like Wally." Artemis added. Robin turned to give her a high five.  
"Come on guys." The poor bullied ginger begged. M'gann giggled and even Kaldur and Conner had a smile.

By now the team had comfortably settled themselves on the large couch. M'gann sat on the far end, legs over Conner as he held one of her hands. Artemis rested her legs on the coffee table, head tilted towards the laptop and arms tucked nicely under each other. As usual, Robin sat in the middle, legs crisscrossed. He kept his chin guarded in one of his hands. The same arm which held his chin was propped on one of his knees, the other scrolling down and typing. Kaldur sat at the other far end of the couch. His long legs stretched under the table, mirroring Artemis's arms. Sandwiched between Robin and Kaldur, Wally was balancing a plate with pizzas stacked on top of each other.

"Dude get your food away from my laptop." The Leaning Tower of Pizza was dangerously close to spreading itself on the boy's laptop. Grumpily, Wally obliged so.

Refreshing onto the Team's blog page, notes began popping up already.

"timdrakelikesporn liked your photo"  
"xxdancer123xx reblogged your photoset"  
"retroprincess89 reblogged your photoset"  
"superhero-wannabe1231 liked your photoset"  
"thefeelsijustcant liked your photo"

These times where the Team could take a break from the world of crime fighting was treasured. Having Tumblr was kind of this escape for them. It was their venting space. But it was also a circus full of screaming, crazed children, as a reminder of it appeared in their inbox once more. They decided to ignore it and move to the dashboard. Well Robin's dashboard rather.

Singular. Ownership. His dashboard. They had each created their own Tumblrs for the sake of keeping things easier for themselves.  
Robin had created a Tumblr dedicated to the Team as well. By now, they all realised the extent of Tumblr's unexplainable talent of obtaining images and videos of themselves. He made use of it by reblogging flattering pictures of the Team, adding comments in the tags such as "Omg they're so perfect" and "Robin is so hot." God that little kid had a huge ego.

"And you called me Kid Ego, Boy Wonderously Bloated Head?" Robin merely laughed his trademark laugh. That creepy, irritable laugh which Conner especially found creepy for his own reasons.

Scrolling lower into the dashboard, something caught their attention. Or, more accurately, someone.  
"Conner is that...?" M'gann squinted to get a better look at the screen.  
"Is that Clark Kent?" Artemis sat up straight and looked closer.  
In a panic, Robin clicked the source link to which the photo belonged.  
There it was. A picture of Clark Kent came up on the description tab.  
Holy crap.  
"Does Superman know about our blogging activities?" Kaldur asked aloud to anyone.

The answer came nearly immediately afterwards.  
"We know." All heads turned to the direction where the voice came from. Batman, along with Superman, approached the already sweating heroes.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Conner whispered harshly to the Team, despite the fact he had enjoyed the fun while it lasted.

"What you are doing is irresponsible. Do you know the potential of criminal activity on the web? It's the first place they look when researching their enemies." Batman gave his haunting glare at each member of the team, individually singling each one out with his white slits.  
"You've exposed yourselves and your identities to the world. This "Tumblr" will stop now."

A short silence spread throughout the room, but ended quickly when Robin protested.  
"But Batman,"  
"No buts." His eyes appeared to narrow even further than before. "We will talk at home." Batman turned in a swift motion, cape waving behind him, leaving the Cave as soon as he had entered and just as silent.

Superman lingered among the defeated teens, their faces fallen as their enjoyment and hobby had been swept from their feet.  
"Between you and me, I'll tell Batman you deleted if you follow for follow."  
Surprised, everyone looked at the towering man with a goofy grin on his face. Superman winked before flying after Batman, leaving everyone in astonishment.

"Did that just happen?" M'gann asked. She wrinkled her cheek in confusion.  
"I think it just did." Artemis sighed.  
"And you called me a geek." Wally laughed. "Flash is still the coolest Leaguer." He elbowed at Kaldur, hoping for an agreement.

Once more, they settled themselves into the confines of the large couch, relieved that their "secret" was prolonged to another day. That is, until Batman would realise they had not deleted their Tumblrs after all.

"But you'll be the one to have to deal with that." Wally relished in more laughter when the revalation finally hit Robin.  
"Totally worth it." He smirked.

* * *

**A/N: _I hope you guys noticed those URLs b/c they exist and you should definitely check them out cough._ **

I actually had fun writing this, especially since I had more confidence in my literature skills (If that's what it should be called?) and it was at 2:00 AM when I wrote the parts for this. Anyway, **thanks for reading and thank you all for the very very kind reviews! :D**

**Guest review: **Do you mean a Harry Potter finding Tumblr fanfic or Harry Potter/Young Justice crossover? Cause bro. Bro. BRO THOUGH.


End file.
